Question de choix
by April73
Summary: Jusqu'où est-on prêt à aller quand on aime ?


**Question de choix**

Londres, juin 1815, 5h00.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur la plaine. L'air était frais, la brume matinale semblait cacher au reste du monde le drame qui ne manquerait pas de se dérouler sous peu. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit aux alentours, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le vent avait même cessé, comme pour retenir son souffle. Ce silence était lourd, pesant.

Le combat qu'ils s'apprêtaient à livrer n'était rien comparé à la bataille à laquelle ils allaient prendre part d'ici quelques jours à Waterloo. Mais à leurs yeux, l'enjeu de la première comptait beaucoup plus à leurs yeux que l'issue de la seconde.

Soudain, un corbeau passa par là et se mit à croasser, bouleversant cet équilibre presque parfait. Aucun des deux hommes qui se faisaient face ne sursauta, il n'y eut même pas un battement de paupière de leur part. Ils étaient debout, séparés par quelques mètres, immobiles, tels des statues. Des statues armées, tenant dans leurs mains une épée. Ils se fixaient du regard, chacun était déterminé à ne pas baisser le regard le premier. Leur haine mutuelle était perceptible, elle se lisait sur leur visage. Il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge.

Une chose, une seule, les en empêchait : l'honneur. Certes, ils étaient ennemis, mais avant tout, ils étaient des gentlemen, avec un code à respecter dans une situation telle que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, même si tous deux savaient qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul et unique vainqueur.

Tout à coup, un bruit de galop leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Comme d'un seul homme, ils tournèrent la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant ou plutôt, de l'arrivante. En effet, c'était une femme qui galopait à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau et eurent tous les deux la même pensée : la mort avait donc un visage et un nom, celui d'Elizabeth Westwood.

Une semaine plus tôt…

John de Hamleigh venait à peine de rentrer d'un séjour en France lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth pour la première fois. Il était de retour chez lui après seulement deux mois d'absence, alors qu'il aurait dû y rester de longs mois. Il avait dû rentrer au pays, l'Angleterre avait besoin de lui, ainsi que des nombreux autres soldats, pour se préparer à la future bataille. Après avoir passé de longues semaines loin de sa famille, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule et unique chose : repartir. En effet, étant le seul et unique héritier du Marquis de Hamleigh, il était de son devoir de se marier le plus vite possible afin d'assurer la descendance de sa famille. Son père et sa mère travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour lui trouver une épouse digne de ce nom. Durant toute sa vie, Alexander avait obéi à son père, mais un jour, il en eut assez de toute cette pression et pour la première fois, il osa tenir tête à son géniteur et se révolta. Il avait l'impression que son existence n'était qu'un combat perpétuel contre sa famille et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, partir loin de tout ceci.

Il était fatigué de cette vie mondaine, de ces bals, de faire des courbettes à des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas, de danser, sourire à toutes ces demoiselles, être galant avec elles tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne voyaient en lui que le fils du Marquis et non la personne qu'il était réellement.

Une fois, une seule, il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une jeune fille, la femme de chambre de sa sœur Eleonor. Son amour était partagé et il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle, son rang et sa fortune. Malheureusement, son père avait tout découvert et chassé la malheureuse, en lui interdisant à jamais de revoir son fils. John n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de son amour perdu. Il ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de son chagrin et en éprouvait depuis une certaine haine pour son père. Ce dernier, s'apercevant que son fils lui échappait, conclut un accord avec lui : il lui laissait une année pour découvrir la France, ce qui était son rêve le plus cher, et à son retour, il prendrait femme et se marierait, selon le vœu de ses parents. Sa famille avait rempli sa part du contrat, à lui maintenant de remplir la sienne.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, à peine revenu de France, il se trouvait à assister à un bal organisé par la Comtesse de Westwood en l'honneur du 16ème anniversaire de sa fille Elizabeth. John se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, au pied du grand escalier lorsqu'il la vit.

Magnifique dans une robe de velours pourpre brodée de fils d'or mettant en valeur sa mince silhouette, ses cheveux noirs retombant en longue cascade sur ses épaules, des prunelles émeraude rehaussant l'éclat de son visage, elle était la beauté incarnée. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle, les hommes admirant sa splendeur et l'éclat de sa jeunesse tandis que les femmes enviaient sa toilette et ses bijoux. Elizabeth avait à la fois un visage d'ange et la beauté du diable. John ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, subjugué par l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

Quelques marches plus haut, Elizabeth semblait savourer chaque instant de l'attention dont elle faisait incontestablement l'objet. Son regard croisa alors celui du séduisant gentleman qui la dévorait des yeux et elle lui sourit en retour. Tout d'abord, John cru que ce sourire était adressé à lui seul, mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'était pas l'unique objet de l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle accordait également cette faveur à Alexander.

Ce dernier, contrairement à John, n'était pas réticent au mariage et était plutôt satisfait des jeunes filles que lui présentait son père, le Duc de Harrington. Comme son fils, le Duc avait très bon goût concernant le sexe opposé et la même réputation de séducteur. La Comtesse de Westwood connaissait également la réputation d'Alexander, mais sa famille était l'une de plus riches d'Angleterre, alors le fait de voir sa fille faisait l'objet d'attention de sa part la comblait au plus haut point et elle voyait déjà Elizabeth en tant que future Duchesse de Harrington.

Une vive jalousie s'empara soudain de John et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme pouvait être attirée par quelqu'un comme Alexander. Telle une reine, elle descendit majestueusement et avec une infinie lenteur les quelques marches qui la séparaient d'eux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle tendit une main à chacun des deux jeunes hommes les plus en vue de la société. John et Alexander lui présentèrent leurs hommages en lui baisant galamment la main.

Elizabeth s'amusait follement de toute cette attention et en jouait. Elle avait entendu dire que le Marquis de Hamleigh et le Duc de Harrington se détestaient cordialement et elle était ravie de voir que leurs fils respectifs se disputaient ses faveurs. Fille unique, elle était depuis toujours le centre d'attention de sa famille, elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle désirait et n'avait pas du tout envie que cela change. Ses deux admirateurs semblaient prêts à se battre pour elle et elle allait en profiter. Elle savait que sa mère recherchait un prétendant pour elle, car elle était à présent en âge de se marier. John était aussi brun aux yeux bleus qu'Alexander était blond aux yeux verts, ce qui faisait d'eux des hommes très séduisants auprès d'Elizabeth. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vit que la Comtesse savourait le fait que sa fille ait autant de succès.

Comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, Elizabeth flirta avec l'un et l'autre durant toute la soirée si bien que lorsqu'arriva le moment de prendre congé, tous les deux étaient prêts à déposer leurs cœurs et leurs noms à ses pieds et, accessoirement, prêt à s'éliminer mutuellement dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le lendemain matin, toute la haute société était au courant dans les moindres détails de la soirée donnée la veille par la Comtesse Westwood et du prochain mariage de la fille de celle-ci. Car nul doute qu'Elizabeth serait mariée d'ici peu avec le fils du Marquis de Hamleigh ou du Duc de Harrington. Bien sûr, la préférence de la Comtesse allait à Alexander, d'un rang supérieur à John. Elizabeth, quant à elle, ne voulait pas choisir pour le moment. De plus, cela lui plaisir lui plaisait d'être l'objet de convoitise des deux jeunes hommes. Elle avait découvert son pouvoir sur la gente masculine et comptait bien en profiter avant de se marier.

Chaque matin, elle partait faire une promenade à cheval et à chaque fois, ses deux prétendants étaient là à l'attendre et faisaient tout pour être celui qui lui tiendrait compagnie. Faisant durer le suspense, elle choisit un jour l'un, puis le suivant l'autre. Mais au bout d'une semaine, la situation était devenue invivable pour John et Alexander. Ils décidèrent de régler cela entre gentlemen, dès le lendemain matin, sans en informer qui que ce soit, ni la principale intéressée.

Londres, juin 1815, 5h10.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, Elizabeth descendit de son cheval et fit un pas vers John et Alexander. Pendant un instant, les deux hommes crurent qu'elle était venue pour interrompre leur duel avant de comprendre avec un mélange d'horreur et fascination qu'elle voulait au contraire y assister. Ils ne se demandèrent même pas comment elle avait été mise au courant de leur combat. Malgré l'heure matinale, la jeune femme était habillée avec élégance et vêtue comme pour assister à un bal. Le message était très clair : le vainqueur aurait ses faveurs. Mais cela n'était pas tout. Ils avaient également compris en la voyant arriver habillée ainsi qu'elle souhaitait un duel dont l'issue serait fatale pour le perdant. Ce qui à la base ne devait être qu'une bagarre à l'issue de laquelle le perdant s'effacerait et laissait au vainqueur l'ultime prix, épouser la belle Elizabeth, devenait dès lors un combat à mort, bien pire que la bataille qu'ils devaient livrer prochainement pour leur patrie. Ils n'avaient donc plus le choix, ils avaient atteint le point de non retour.

Elle alla se placer un peu plus loin, se tenant fière et droite, telle une juge. Elle leva sa cravache et d'un coup, l'abaissa, donnant ainsi le signal pour le début du combat.

Ce fut un duel sans règles, sans pitié aucune. Ils combattirent pendant de longues minutes, aucun ne voulant abandonner, chacun voulant remporter la victoire. Elizabeth commençait à perdre patience. Cela la vexait qu'il n'y ait pas déjà un gagnant. Elle se disait que si l'un deux l'aimait et la voulait vraiment, il y aurait déjà un vainqueur. Elle secoua la tête et poussa un soupir d'impatience, avant de faire demi-tour, dans un froissement de jupons et de froufrous.

Elizabeth avait déjà fait quelques pas lorsque brusquement, elle entendit un cri de douleur. Un des deux hommes venait de s'effondrer au sol, vaincu par son adversaire. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage d'ange. Enfin nous avons un gagnant, se dit-elle avec une joie non dissimulée, malgré le fait qu'un homme venait de perdre la vie il y a un instant à peine. Elle se retourna pour aller féliciter le vainqueur. Epuisé, le souffle court, John la vit s'approcher de lui. Malgré la fatigue, il vit clairement un éclair de déception passer sur son visage lorsqu'elle le vit et en comprit immédiatement la cause. Il était celui qui l'attirait le plus physiquement, mais Alexander était plus riche que lui. Avec horreur, il comprit jusqu'où la folie les avait menés son rival et lui. Tout ceci pour ça…

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Elizabeth était arrivée à sa hauteur et lui tendait les bras, l'invitant à la rejoindre, quand tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante le transperça. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec effroi que la lame d'une épée lui avait traversé le thorax. Dans un hoquet de surprise, il tourna la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir que le geste ultime d'Alexander avait été de l'éliminer à son tour avant de passer définitivement de vie à trépas. A son tour, John s'effondra et lança un ultime regard à Elizabeth avant se fermer les yeux à jamais.

Durant de longues minutes, la jeune femme regarda horrifiée les deux corps sans vie allongés devant elle, essayant de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller, ses deux prétendants à ses côtés.

Mais tout était bel et bien fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elizabeth s'effondra à genoux, des larmes au goût amer coulant le long de son visage, qui n'avait à présent plus rien d'angélique. Elle avait perdu ses deux amours, elle avait tout perdu. Tout ceci, car elle n'avait pas été capable de faire un choix…


End file.
